


Frammenti di sangue.

by Haku_4



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot Collection, Vampires, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_4/pseuds/Haku_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo in guerra spinto sull'orlo dell'estinzione soffocato da una razza superiore.<br/>Frammenti di sangue sparsi nel tempo.<br/>Due anime lottano per riprendere il proprio posto nel mondo.<br/>Riuscirai a ricomporre il puzzle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Con questa raccolta ho voluto provare a fare un esperimento, e alla fine sarete voi a decidere se avrò avuto successo o se invece avrò fallito miseramente. Ogni Drabble o One shot che posterò rappresenterà per l'appunto un frammento, un pezzo di un quadro più grande che altri non è la storia in se.Ci sono pezzi importanti, altri più importanti di altri e altri ancora puramente marginali ma che comunque fanno tutti parte del contesto. Per aiutarvi a mettere in ordine ogni frammento ho deciso di scrivere sotto al titolo del capitolo il tempo in cui si svolge.
> 
> Grazie per la cortese attenzione.

(Presente )

  
  
A  volte sogna. Sogna momenti che non riesce a ricordare.  
Di quando la sua pelle poteva ancora essere accarezzata dal sole e sentire il cuore pulsargli nel petto. Sogna di quando ancora era all'accademia, di quando ancora era una recluta indisciplinata durante il corso della propria formazione; volti sorridenti che gli parlano, sorridono, e tutto si mischia in un confuso misto di calore sotto la pelle. E poi, sogna lui.  
Qualcuno che doveva essere importante, qualcuno che lo guardava sempre con quel cipiglio  severo che però si scioglieva in un sorriso quando era nascosto da sguardi indiscreti.  
Un rivale,un amico, qualcosa di molto di più; poteva vederlo chiaramente, quel sentimento impresso in quegli occhi di un viola intenso, profondo, incontaminato dalla crudeltà del mondo. In quegli occhi giusti e limpidi, poteva vederlo, qualcosa che ha perso, che non può più riavere e che gli manca terribilmente come i giorni spensierati e  felici che sa, non torneranno.  
Non ricorda  il suo viso, non ricorda il suo nome.  
Sa che è lì, sepolto in una voragine oscura impossibile da afferrare, qualcosa che aveva imparato ad amare e che non riavrà mai.  
  
Si agita nel sonno, lì confinato nella sua cella.  
Quegli occhi ancora impressi nei suoi ricordi sbiaditi scivolano nuovamente in un angolo della sua mente, sostituiti da altri occhi del medesimo colore che lo fissano freddi ed impenetrabili al suo risveglio.  
In certi giorni è sicuro di scorgere qualcosa in loro, qualcosa che sa di nostalgia e di rammarico, ma è solo un attimo prima che la voce austera del Generale Munakata gli ordina di alzarsi.  
  
Ubbidisce, sebbene di malavoglia, snudando le zanne in un sorriso affilato, pericoloso, quasi di monito mentre le catene sciolgono la presa su di lui liberando la bestia per la caccia.  
La bestia che loro stessi avevano creato e che un giorno li avrebbe uccisi tutti. 


	2. Bloody Snow

 

 

  
  
(Passato)  
  


 

  
Grida riecheggiano nell'oscurità ai margini dell luce pallida dei lampioni, il sangue scorre, macchiando le strade ricoperte di neve di una città ormai morta.  
  
Doveva essere un incarico semplice e allora perchè i suoi uomini perivano uno dopo l'altro come mosche?!  
  
Non vi era più vita, nessuno più da soccorrere o salvare. Non importa quanto avevano cercato, quanto avevano sperato di trovare ancora qualcuno.   
  
Che fossero caduti in una trappola?   
Si chiese, ma oramai non aveva più alcuna importanza.  
Ansimava Reisi, il cuore martellante nel petto e il fiato corto, l'uniforme sgualcita pregna del sangue del nemico e dalle numerose ferite. La sua spada non gli era mai sembrata così pesante, mentre la stringeva tra le dita intorpidite dal freddo.  
Che fosse dunque giunta anche per lui la fine? sarebbe crollato nella neve come i suoi compagni ormai privi di vita a terra?  
  
 _'Nah, Munakata, facciamo una scommessa...'_  
  
Proprio ora doveva venirgli in mente quella stupida scommessa?             
Sbuffò interiormente, ma un sorriso, un piccolo arricciarsi involontario degli angoli delle labbra, affiorò lo stesso.     
  
"Non scherziamo!"  
  
Un sorriso, questa volta affilato, piegò le sue labbra di sprezzante sfida.   
Come se gliel'avrebbe data vinta. Avrebbe venduto cara la pelle, sarebbe sopravvissuto con i pochi compagni rimasti.  
Non si sarebbero mai arresi.  
  
*  
  
Tre ore.

  
Erano passate almeno tre lunghissime ore da quando avevano richiesto soccorso,da quando il nemico aveva isolato quella piccola cittadina tagliandoli fuori da tutto, tre ore da quando il quartier generale aveva deciso di abbandonarli al loro destino.  
Non era uno sciocco, oramai lo aveva intuito. Forse perchè pensavano fosse ormai troppo tardi, o forse per non accrescere il numero delle vittime, non lo sapeva, ma oramai non aveva più importanza.  
  
Inspirò avidamente l'aria gelida, sentendo i polmoni ormai bruciare e il corpo dolere per lo sforzo e le lesioni subite, le ginocchia affondate pesantemente nella neve. Aveva combattuto, aveva davvero fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per resistere, per attendere i rinforzi e ormai era rimasto solo.   
  
Aveva le membra intorpidite,le gambe si rifiutavano di muoversi, intorno a se la neve sembrava brilare nel colore sgargiante del sangue e lo sguardo fisso verso l'ombra della morte che si avvicinava con calma, sotto le sembianze del nemico. Un vampiro.  
Si guardarono  negli occhi, nel silenzio irreale di una città ormai morta e quando la creatura snudò le zanne, capì che era davvero la fine.   
  
  
L'esplosione di uno sparo lo ridestò dal suo torpore, alzando lo sguardo sulla figura ora irta davanti a se; i capelli scompigliati che si muovevano nel vento gelido di quel rosso ipnotizzanze e la divisa militare perennemente in disordine.  
  
"Ohy Munakata, ti sembra questo il momento per metterti a dormire?!"  
  
Si sentì rimproverare.  
Quella voce...una sigaretta accesa perennemente bloccata tra le labbra piegate in un ghigno di sprezzante sfida.  
  
Così tipicamente orgoglioso e sicuro di se, come sempre.  
Così abbagliante da  ferire gli occhi e così caldo da sciogliere la neve.  
E per un momento Reisi dimenticò il freddo.  
  
"Suoh..."  
  
Quel giorno...  
A veva creduto che fossero arrivati i rinforzi.   
Invece, arrivò solo lui.                    


End file.
